


Hänno und Sterzik und die Sache mit dem Menschenhandel (Falko ist auch dabei)

by NightAuge3597



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Deutsch | German, Enemies to Still Enemies, Falko ist auch dabei, Gen, German YouTuber FF, Haart aber Härzik, Human Trafficking, Menschenhandel, Menschenhändler AU, Platonic Relationships, Schicke Haare, YouTube, crack!fic, no beta we die like men
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAuge3597/pseuds/NightAuge3597
Summary: Hänno ist der CEO einer weltbekannten Menschenhandelfirma, Sterzik sein Zwischenhändler und Falko sein Hund.Durch eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit von Hänno scheint sich aber sein Schicksal auf extremste Weise zu wenden...Er wird anstatt weiterhin Menschen zu handeln selbst zur Ware!Wie das passieren konnte und was danach geschiet erfahrt ihr hier...German Fanfic, I won´t translate this cuz im lazy.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joa, was soll ich sagen?  
> Drei Uhr Nachts, ich schau Haart aber Härzik und denke darüber nach, wie hübsch doch Hännos und Sterziks Haare sind, da sagt Sterzik wir sollen FFs schreiben.  
> Dies ist das Endprodukt.  
> Kleine Anmerkung: Der Sekretär ist NICHT Cathleen.  
> Er ist ein Mann und böse, ich brauchte einfach nur irgendnen Gegner und weil ich niemanden offenden will bekommt der halt keinen Namen, thats it.  
> Außerdem ist die ganze FF schon fertig, muss nur noch die anderen Kapitel durchschauen ob alles so ok ist.

Max Knabe, bei den meisten seiner Geschäftspartner besser bekannt unter seinem Künstlernamen "Hänno", arbeitete schon lange in der Menschenhandelsbranche.  
So lange sogar, dass er der Nummero Eins Ansprechpartner für alle möglichen Menschen war, die man so kaufen konnte.  
Er verkaufte einfach alles: Farmer, Kartografen, Geistliche und - sein Topverkaufsmittel - die Bibliothekare.  
Er hatte sich mithilfe seines treuen Zwischenhändlers Sterzik ein regelrechtes Empire im Menschenhandelbuisiness aufgebaut und war sich dadurch sicher in seiner Position an der Spitze seines Unternehmens.

So saß Hänno heute genauso wie jeden Tag gerade in seinem Büro auf einem für ihn zu großen Bürostuhl und kraulte gedankenverloren seinen Kampfhund Falko, als sein Sekretär ungefragt das Zimmer betrat und ihn an seine meist gehasste  
Aufgabe überhaupt erinnern musste: Papierkram.  
Gerade ein so moralisch grauer Beruf wie Menschenhändler beinhaltet unheimliche Mengen an Aufgaben am Schreibtisch.  
Allein jeder verkaufte Mensch musste einzeln mit einem eigenen Vertrag, der von Hänno persönlich durchgelesen und unterschrieben werden musste, versehen werden.  
Und obwohl Hänno seinen Job fast so sehr liebte wie Falko, konnte er genau diesen Papierkram aufs Tiefste nicht ausstehen.

"Ach, stells einfach hier auf dem Stapel neben den drei Papierhaufen und dem anderen Stapel Verträge ab", leitete Hänno seinen Sekretär lustlos an.  
"Wäre das alles, Herr Knabe?", fragte dieser, nachdem er den Vertragsstapel abgestellt hatte.  
Hänno sah sich den Sekretär zum ersten Mal wirklich genauer an, wenn auch nur, um nicht zum Papierstapel schauen zu müssen, der sich schon gefährlich neigte.  
Der Sekretär trug einen schwarzen Anzug, der ein bisschen sehr billig aussah.  
'Na ja, ich bezahl ihm ja auch kaum was, wie soll er sich da einen guten Anzug leisten können', dachte Hänno sich.  
"Ja, das wäre dann alles, … äh", Hänno stutze kurz, der Sekretär trug kein Namensschild.  
"Das wäre alles, Sekretär."  
Der Sekretär guckte undeutbar zurück.  
Kurz starrten die beiden sich schweigend an und Hänno überlegte gerade, ob er nicht vielleicht doch die Namen seiner Mitarbeiter kennen sollte, als der Sekretär sich auch schon umdrehte und wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand.  
Die Interaktion aus seinem Kopf streichend wandte Hänno sich den Papierstapeln zu.  
Einer der Haufen war gerade im Prozess des langsamen Zusammenfallens.  
"Na, Falko? Bock meine Hausaufgaben zu fressen?", fragte Hänno in die Stille des Raumes hinein.  
Falko schaute kurz auf, legte sich aber wieder hin.  
Er aß nur das teure Gourmet-Futter.


	2. Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Tag kam Hänno freudestrahlend und so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor ins Büro.  
Jeder seiner Mitarbeiter und sogar ein paar seiner Produkte wurden an diesem Tag von ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem fröhlichem "Guten Morgen!" gegrüßt, auch Falkos Fell schien ein bisschen mehr zu glänzen an diesem vielversprechendem Tag.  
"Guten Morgen auch an Sie, Sekretär!", flötete Hänno, schon auf halbem Weg ins Büro.  
"Oh, Sie sind aber gut gelaunt heute, Hänno!", entgegnete dieser, "Irgendein besonderer Grund dafür?"  
"In der Tat, in der Tat!", lächelte Hänno verschwörerisch, "Ich habe endlich eine Lösung für eins meiner größten Probleme überhaupt gefunden! Gestern Abend kam mir die Idee!"  
Der Sekretär schaute etwas verdutzt drein, er trug denselben Anzug wie am Tag zuvor. Vielleicht hatte er ja nur einen. "Und das wäre?"  
Hänno stöhnte übertrieben genervt, aber eigentlich freute er sich, seine Gewitztheit mit jemandem teilen zu können. "Na, der Papierkram! Ich weiß jetzt endlich, wie ich das alles innerhalb von kürzester Zeit abarbeiten kann!"  
Hänno grinste den Sekretär an.  
Insgeheim hoffte er, weiter ausgefragt zu werden. Er ließ sich gerne die Dinge aus der Nase ziehen, das wirkte immer sehr cool.  
"Aha, und wie genau geht das?"  
"Ich unterschreib einfach alle Verträge, ohne sie zu lesen, das spart Unmengen an Zeit!", erklärte Hänno wissend lächelnd, "das ist effizient und Effizienz ist wichtig, sagt Sterzik immer!"  
"Hm-hm", murmelte der Sekretär plötzlich sehr in Gedanken versunken.  
Kurz war Hänno beleidigt, weil der Sekretär auf einmal so abgelenkt schien, dann verdrängte er den Gedanken wieder.  
Wieso sich aufregen, wenn der Tag doch so gut lief?  
Nie wieder Verträge lesen schien eine super Zukunftsperspektive zu sein.  
Ohne den Sekretär noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging Hänno ein paar Schritte weiter und verschwand in sein Büro.  
Der Sekretär hingegen war inzwischen hastig am Tippen auf seinem PC, während er sich immer wieder verstohlen umsah.


	3. Kapitel 3

Hänno übte gerade mit Falko die neuesten Hundetricks im Büro, als es klopfte.  
"Herein", rief er abgelenkt und griff nach neuen Leckerlis, um Falko für die Glanzleistung zu belohnen, die sein letzter Trick war.  
Leise trat der Sekretär ein.  
"Ich hab hier noch einen Vertrag, Hänno, wenn Sie den kurz unterschreiben würden...", begann er und schob den Vertrag nervös auf Hännos Bürotisch umher.  
"Huh? Hab ich nicht schon alles für heute unterschrieben?", fragte Hänno abgelenkt, "Rolle, Falko, Rolle!"  
"Uh, ja, aber ... also der hier fehlte auf jeden Fall noch. Am besten gar nicht erst durchlesen, dann bist du schnell-"  
Hänno unterbrach den Sekretär genervt, "Jaja, nicht durchlesen, das ist effizienter, ich weiß. Das war ja immerhin mein genialer Einfall, das musst du mir nicht mansplainen."  
Inzwischen war Hänno schon aufgestanden und suchte sich seinen Lieblingsfüller raus.  
"Eigentlich bedeutet "Mansplaining"...", der Sekretär schien ungewöhnlich nervös, "Ach, ist ja auch egal."  
Hänno hatte seinen Füller gefunden, stockte aber noch einmal, bevor er zur Unterschrift ansetzte.  
Der Sekretär reckte seinen Hals in dem Versuch, zu sehen, was Hänno innehalten lies.  
Max biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte angestrengt nach.  
"Ist irgendwas?", fragte der Sekretär schließlich mit enger Stimme. Ihm lief der Schweiß über die Stirn.  
"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Hänno vorsichtig, "Meinst du, ich sollte beim "H" noch so nen Schnörkel machen? In der dritten Klasse hab ich mal so ein Schreibschrift "H" gelernt, ganz hübsch verziert und so, das sähe bestimmt cool aus."  
Kurzes Schweigen.  
"Andererseits weiß ich gar nicht ob ich das überhaupt noch hinbekomme, ist ja jetzt ganz schön lange-"  
"Scheiße, unterschreibs einfach!", schrie der Sekretär plötzlich.  
Sowohl Hänno als auch Falko zuckten kurz zurück.  
"Jo, chill doch, ich unterschreib ja schon, Jesus!", Hänno schüttelte nur den Kopf über das Verhalten seines Mitarbeiters. Vielleicht war eine Gehaltskürzung fällig.  
Schließlich nahm er aber seinen Füller wieder auf und unterschrieb - ohne die Schnörkel.  
Der Sekretär atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Ich dachte schon das wird nie was!", lachte er und riss Hänno den Vertrag aus den Händen, "Du bist ja auch echt zu blöd!"  
Hänno wurde jetzt sehr aufmerksam. Was war bloß mit seinem Mitarbeiter los, dass er sich seinem Chef gegenüber so respektlos verhielt?  
"Hast du mich gerade blöd genannt?", fragte Hänno entgeistert.  
"Ja", antwortete der Sekretär simpel, "Wie würdest du jemanden nennen, der Verträge unterschreibt, ohne sie zu lesen?"  
"Heute Morgen meintest du noch, das sei eine super Idee", murmelte Hänno beleidigt.  
"Und kurz darauf hab ich einen Vertrag angesetzt, der nicht nur mir deine Position als Chef dieser Menschenhandelsfirma überlässt, sondern auch noch dich zum Teil deiner eigenen Ware werden lässt. Einen Vertrag, den du gerade mit deiner Unterschrift gültig gemacht hast!", der Sekretär stellte sich so nah an Hänno ran, dass dieser einen Schritt zurückwich, "Lass das erstmal sacken, Max, du hast dich gerade im Grunde genommen selbst verkauft."  
Verwirrt schnappte Hänno sich den gerade unterschriebenen Vertrag zurück.  
"Lass mal sehen...", er las ihn sich nun aufmerksam durch, "Du hast recht! Hier stehts: Mit meiner Unterschrift bestätige ich die Übertragung als CEO meiner Menschenhandelsfirma an den Sekretär und den Verkauf meiner Person an willige Käufer nach Köln. Zudem überlasse ich dem Sekretär mein Büro."  
Hänno sah auf, "Na das klingt ja ganz okay. Natürlich nicht optimal, ich wäre gerne CEO geblieben, aber von mir aus. Hab ich wenigstens nie wieder Papierkram zu regeln."  
Somit fing Hänno an seine Sachen aus dem Büro zu entfernen, er stapelte seine Bücher in einem kleinen Karton von seiner letzten Amazonbestellung und suchte sich alle seine Füller wieder zusammen. "Ich mach hier dann schon mal Platz, dann kannst du direkt einziehen", erklärte er, "Gib mir n paar Minuten, dann bin ich hier raus und auf dem Weg nach Köln in die Verkaufshalle."  
"Ach, perfekt. Ich kanns kaum erwarten den Raum hier umzugestalten und meine eigenen Sachen einzuräumen", lachte der Sekretär, der jetzt gar kein Sekretär mehr war, sondern CEO, "Weißt du, ich freu mich schon richtig auf meinen ersten Gehaltscheck. Du hast mir ja nicht mal Mindestlohn bezahlt, sicher bekomme ich als CEO einer Menschenhandelsfirma Millionen in kürzester Zeit!"  
"Ja, ist halt echt n lukrativer Job", stimmte Hänno zu und fing an, Falkos Hundespielzeug aufzusammeln, "Also ich hab monatlich immer so an die-"  
"Warte, was wird das?", unterbrach der Sekretär ihn plötzlich harsch, "Falko bleibt hier!"  
Hänno hielt in der Bewegung inne, ein Quietscheknochen in der Hand.  
"Wie, der bleibt hier?"  
"Na, Falko gehört jetzt mir!", behauptete der Sekretär dreist, "Du überlässt mir deine Firma, dein Büro und Falko!"  
"Zeig her!", rief Hänno, der plötzlich wieder sehr aufgebracht war. Als Sklave nach Köln verkauft werden? Okay, von mir aus, Köln ist ja nicht allzu hässlich. Aber Falko jemand anderem überlassen? Niemals!  
Zu seinem Unglück musste Hänno allerdings feststellen, dass er genau dies tun musste.  
"Hier: Zudem überlasse ich dem Sekretär mein Büro, sowie meinen Hund Falko von Spandau", zitierte der Sekretär und zeigte Hänno die betroffene Stelle in dem Vertrag.  
Hänno starrte nur fassungslos auf die Worte, die nicht nur sein eigenes Schicksal für immer verändern würden, sondern auch das von Falko.  
Seine Sicht färbte sich Rot und die Worte verschwammen vor seinen Augen, als ihm klar wurde, was gerade passiert war. Und das alles nur, weil er den blöden Vertrag nicht gelesen hatte!  
"Keine Sorge, Max!", lachte der Sekretär, "Von mir bekommt er immer gut zu essen und ich werde immer mit ihm Gassi gehen. Die kleine Runde", fügte er mit einem fiesen Zwinkern hinzu.  
Da war es vorbei für Max Knabe aus Spandau.  
Ohne überhaupt realisiert zu haben, was er da genau tat, machte er einen riesen Satz auf den Sekretär zu und versuchte, ihm das Gesicht neu zu sortieren.  
"Die kleine Runde? NUR DIE KLEINE GASSIRUNDE?!", schrie er außer sich vor Wut.  
Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie der Sekretär nach der Security schrie.  
Auf einmal hielten ihn fremde Hände fest und zurrten an ihm herum, bis auf einmal etwas Spitzes seine Haut durchdrang und alles schwarz wurde.  
Das letzte, was Hänno sah, war Falkos Gesicht als dieser versuchte, zu seinem Herrchen zu gelangen.  
"Falko..."


	4. Kapitel 4

Sterzik war ein ganz normaler Zwischenhändler.  
Er kaufte seine Ware von der Quelle in Berlin, Spandau ab und verfrachtete sie dann in die entlegensten Gebiete: Köln.  
Er war stolz auf seinen Beruf, obwohl er eigentlich nirgendwo wirklich damit angeben konnte.  
Immer, wenn man ihn fragte, sagte er nur "Ich bin Händler" oder "Ich transportiere Ware, um sie woanders zu verkaufen", alles Spezifischere würde ihn nämlich hinter Gitter bringen.  
Denn die Ware, die er weiterverteilte, war nicht etwa Schmuck, Kunst oder Kleidung. Er verkaufte auch keine Drogen oder illegale Medikamente, nein, Sterzik verkaufte Menschen weiter.  
Seine Hauptquelle waren die Menschen von Hänno, seinem langjährigen Geschäftspartner. Die Ware von Hänne war immer Topqualität, kaum einer der Menschen, die er ihm abkaufte, warum berufslos und selbst wenn, nahmen sie die Berufe in der Regel sehr schnell an.  
Somit freute Sterzik sich auch heute wieder eine neue Fuhre Menschen von Hänno zu erhalten.  
Normalerweise war Sterziks Beruf hauptsächlich ein Bürojob - er verhandelte mit seinen potenziellen Käufern, setzte die Verträge auf und kümmerte sich darum, dass von der bürokratischen Ebene aus alles reibungslos verlief - aber immer, wenn er eine Lieferung von Hänno bekam, machte er es sich zur Aufgabe, die Ware persönlich in Empfang zu nehmen und zu inspizieren.  
So war er auch heute früh in der Lagerhalle (eine alte Jugendherberge) und ging alle Sklaven einmal durch, um zu schauen, ob irgendetwas fehlte.  
"Okay, sag mir deinen Namen und deinen Beruf bitte", verlangte er zum zwanzigsten Mal an diesem frühen Morgen.  
"Also ich bin der Jimmy und ich bin Kartograf", stotterte einer der neu angekommenen Sklaven.  
"Falsch", sagte Sterzik genervt, die neuen Sklaven mussten immer erstmal umerzogen werden, "du musst sagen: "Hugh, Hugh.", okay?"  
"Hugh!", sagte der Sklave.  
Sterzik machte eine italienische Kusshand. "Perfekto"  
Er dreht sich mit seinem Clipboard zum nächsten Sklaven um.  
"Und wie heißt du? Was ist dein Beruf?"  
"Hugh", machte der Sklave nur.  
Genau das schätzte Sterzik an der Ware von Hänno am meisten, die schnelle Auffassungsgabe.  
"Ihr seid die besten", hauchte er begeistert und schaute sich nach dem nächsten Sklaven um.  
Doch anstatt den nächsten Sklaven zu sehen, sah er nur Max Knabe selbst, der etwas verloren zwischen der ganzen Ware herumstand.  
"Nanu? Hänno, alter Freund, was machst du denn hier?", begrüßte Sterzik seinen Geschäftspartner freudestrahlend.  
"Das ist jetzt ´n bisschen peinlich", murmelte Hänno kleinlaut.  
"Wie meinst´n das jetzt?", wollte Sterzik verwirrt wissen.  
Hänno sah sich nervös um, ihm war die ganze Situation sehr unangenehm.  
"Ach, weißt du mir ist was richtig dummes passiert, Sterzik. Lass in deinem Büro weiterreden, vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen", Max sah hoffnungsvoll zu Sterzik, der nur perplex nickte und Hänno den Weg wies.

Im Büro angekommen setzten sie sich erstmal und tranken gemeinsam ein paar Dosen Energy, um die Stimmung zu lockern. Hänno war immer noch sehr angespannt, was die Stille zwischen den beiden etwas seltsam streckte.  
"Na, jetzt schieß mal los. Was ist dir denn so schlimmes passiert?", wollte Sterzik ungeduldig wissen.  
"Also ich weiß jetzt nicht wie ich das schön formulieren soll, deswegen hau ichs jetzt einfach mal so raus", begann Hänno mit einem tiefen Blick in seine Redstonetasse, "Ich hatte keinen Bock auf Verträge lesen und hab deswegen einfach alles unterschrieben, was mein Sekretär mir unter die Nase gehalten hat und da hat er mir einen Vertrag untergejubelt, in dem ich mich selbst verkaufe und ihm die CEO-Position in meiner Firma überlasse und jetzt bin ich hier in Köln, um von dir weiterverkauft zu werden."  
"Hm", meinte Sterzik wenig beeindruckt. Er wusste von Hännos Hass auf Papierkram. "Das klingt ja gar nicht mal so beschissen. Ich mein´, ja, optimal ist was anderes, aber so richtig schlimm ist das ja nicht eigentlich."  
Hänno seufzte tief; "Das hab ich auch zuerst gesagt", langsam füllten seine Augen sich mit klitzekleinen Kullertränen, "Aber dann hat er sich auch noch Falko geschnappt!"  
"WAS?!", schrie Sterzig entsetzt, "FALKO!?"  
"Ja, Falko!", bestätige Hänno, "Und er hat gesagt..."  
Hännos Stimme brach.  
"Was hat er gesagt, Hänno?", hakte Sterzik ernst nach. Er saß nur noch auf der vordersten Kante seines Stuhls.  
"Er hat gesagt, er geht mit ihm nur die kleine Runde Gassi", brachte Hänno schließlich heraus, "Wahrscheinlich kauft er ihm auch nur das Billigfutter vom Aldi", fügte er bitter hinzu.  
"Das ist ja Tierquälerei!", stellte Sterzik entsetzt fest, "Hänno, wir müssen was tun!"  
Hänno sah unsicher auf, ihre Blicke trafen sich über ihren Energydrinks.  
"Aber was? Unterschrieben ist unterschrieben. Wie soll ich aus diesem Vertrag wieder herauskommen?"  
Sterzik lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl wieder zurück.  
"Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Ich kenn mich mit Verträgen aus, ich finde schon ne Lücke in deinem Vertrag."  
Hänno war den Tränen wieder nahe, diesmal aus Hoffnung.  
"Danke, Sterzik, du bist der Beste."  
Dann umarmten sie sich ganz platonisch.

"Wir bekommen das schon zusammen hin."


	5. Kapitel 5

Sterzik studierte sieben Tage und sieben Nächte lang Jura in einem kostenlosen Onlinekurs und gab sein Bestes, um auch nur die kleinste Lücke in Hännos Vertrag zu finden.  
Viele Ideen kamen auf, wurden verworfen, wieder aus dem Müll gefischt und noch mal überdacht.  
An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.  
Sterzik ließ sich genug Energydrinks liefern, um eine ganze Klasse Teenager für zwei Jahre zu versorgen und machte selbst zum Essen nur kurze Pausen.  
Immer, wenn er kurz davor war, aufzugeben, dachte er an Falko.  
Falko, der nach der kleinen Gassirunde noch nicht ausgelastet war, Falko, der statt dem 5000 Euro Gourmetessen billiges Trockenfutter zu fressen bekam, das wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal aus echten Tieren bestand, sondern nur Chemie war.  
Diese Gedanken ließen ihn durcharbeiten, bis er eines Nachts einfach nicht mehr konnte.  
Sein Körper gab einfach auf.

Hänno war gerade eine Pizza abholen gegangen, die ihr Abendessen werden sollte.  
Als er zurückkam, sah er seinen treuen Freund Sterzik bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen, leicht eingesabbert und in einer Pfütze aus verschüttetem Energy.  
"Sterzik!", schrie Hänno und ließ die noch heiße Pizza achtlos fallen, "Sterzik, wach auf!"  
Zum Glück erinnerte sich Hänno an den Erste-Hilfe-Kurs, den er damals für seinen Führerschein machen musste und wusste genau, wie man mit Bewusstlosen umgehen musste.  
"Wach auf!", schrie er, nahm Sterziks Gesicht in beide Hände un schüttelte es hin und her, "WACH AUF!!!"  
"H-", Sterziks Augen flackerten leicht, "Hänno?"  
"Ja, ich bins, jetzt hör auf mit bewusstlos sein und wach auf!", antwortete Hänno panisch. Er freute sich zwar, dass Sterzik ihm helfen wollte, aber wenn Sterziks Gesundheit dabei drauf ging, war es das dann wert?  
Dann dachte auch er an Falko.  
"Los, mach weiter mit Jura studieren, ich muss Falko retten!"  
"Ich mach nicht mehr weiter", murmelte Sterzik noch halb verschlafen.  
Hänno schüttelte ihn fester, "Aber du musst! Was wird aus Falko?"  
"Halt mal die Klappe und lass mich aussprechen", Sterzik griff mit seinen Händen nach denen von Hänno und drückte sie von seinem Gesicht weg, "Ich mach nicht mehr weiter, weil ich die Lösung habe. Ich habe ein Schlupfloch gefunden!"  
Hänno sah ihn an, als sei er der Heilige in Person.  
"Dein Ernst? Wie?"  
Sterzik setzte sich auf und angelte mit seinem Fuß nach den Pizzakartons.  
"In deinem Vertrag steht doch drin, dass du in die Sklaverei verkauft wirst, so korrekt?"  
"So korrekt", bestätigte Hänno und versuchte aufmerksam Sterziks Gedankengang zu verfolgen.  
"Die Sache mit Menschenhandel ist aber", Sterzik machte eine dramatische Pause und zog sich ein ganzes Stück Pizza in einem Bissen rein, "Menschenhandel ist illegal."  
"Ach, und wie hilft mir das weiter?", wollte Hänno wissen und nahm sich auch etwas Pizza.  
"Wir nutzen das einfach zu unserem Vorteil. Der Vertrag ist nicht gültig, weil Menschenhandel illegal ist. Er hätte dich gar nicht verkaufen dürfen, weil man das nicht machen darf. Es ist nicht legal. Damit ist der gesamte vertrag nichtig!", erklärte Sterzik stolz.  
"Wow", sagte Hänno beeindruckt, "Und das hast du in nur sieben Tagen rausgefunden?"  
"Jup, hab nur sieben Tage und sieben Nächte gebraucht, um das in Erfahrung zu bringen", bestätigte Sterzik stolz und klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter.  
"Dann auf nach Spandau! Wir retten Falko!"  
Nur drei Tage später lief Falko wieder die ganz große Gassirunde mit seinem rechtmäßigen Herrchen Hänno und das Büro der Menschenhandelsfirma war wieder einmal gefüllt mit Hännos Lieblingsfüllern, tonnenweise Papierkram und natürlich Hänno in Person selbst, der inzwischen seine Lektion gelernt hatte:  
Lest immer schön eure Verträge durch!


End file.
